Revelations
by Deoxys
Summary: He betrayed them everyday, under their nose. He was a spy. Now, revealed, Percy is a traitor. Percy Jackson, The general of the Primordial Army.


**I have a new story. I've been thinking about this a lot, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

Annabeth backed away from what was once her best friend- and boyfriend.

Perseus Jackson.

Honestly, Annabeth had no idea what was happening.

She had tried to find him on the battlefield, but what she had found had surprised her immensely.

Percy was on the _other _side.

Yes. Percy Jackson. The Hero of Olympus. The main character of a popular book series. Yes, that one.

Right now, the daughter of Athena was pressed up against the Argo, her back pressed against the hull.

Percy was slowly walking towards her, clutching his bleeding eye.

Yes, bleeding eye. Annabeth had managed to gouge out his eye.

Percy didn't seem to be affected by it, though blood was beginning to clump his hair, and run down his arm, dripping onto the hardened ground.

In his left hand, he clutched a weapon she had never seen before.

It was a smooth black blade, and the hilt was adorned by a pulsing blood-red gem. The edge was serrated, which Annabeth thought added to the aura of malice the dagger carried.

Percy held up the blade and it glittered in the moonlight.

Faintly, Annabeth could hear the shouts of the 5 of the 7 on the decks of the Argo II.

Annabeth was snapped out of her thought by a piercing pain.

Percy had grabbed hold of her arm, and he was dragging the tip of the blade down her arm, creating a large cut that would scar for life.

Annabeth was about to scream, but she woke up.

Percy lay in his bed, in a cabin you are not familiar with.

The Pontus cabin.

In Camp Chaos.

The truth is, Percy was a living lie, for camp Jupiter and camp Half-Blood at least.

He was a spy for the Primordial camp, he was aiding Gaia's rise.

A son of Pontus, a legacy of Gaia.

It is true that Sally Jackson is his mother.

But she was a daughter a Gaia, something she didn't know.

She had mistaken Pontus for Poseidon, and the Primordial of the sea went with it, knowing she would help their rise.

She had managed to find Poseidon, to tell him she was having a baby. He had figured that he was drunk when that had had happened.

Percy was bitter because of that. The gods just didn't care about their own children.

Even when they could destroy them.

At the age of 5, Percy had found that he could control water, and when he could read, he studied.

He discovered the gods, and his real father visited him.

Pontus showed him what the gods would do to him, and when Percy was only seven, he joined the Primordial army.

For 5 years, he trained to the best off his ability. He learned to use his powers, and he learned how to fight.

He was taught how to act. Percy was assigned to Camp Half-Blood, and told to do anything to gain their trust.

For another 5 years, he lived at the camp, and betrayed them under their noses.

He trained in secret, practicing new ways to use his powers.

He thought he was ready to destroy them.

Surprisingly, they had fought well, and the smaller number of Primordial Demi-gods led to Gaia's defeat.

Percy eye had been taken by the one and only Annabeth.

Whatever Percy had felt for her had immediately vanished, replaced by hate.

Percy had given her a cursed scar, whenever she tried to go to sleep, she would be plagued by horrifying nightmares, and the occasional memory.

Nyx had gifted another eye, one of pure darkness, and he had gained the power of night. Whatever that is, Percy isn't too sure.

Right now, he was training. He was easing himself back into the way of his original techniques.

Riptide had reverted to its original form, an icy blue blade with a red hilt, it was simple but had unique abilities.

Riptide could freeze the opponent's hand to his/her weapon, disabling them.

People were strangely happy despite the huge loss, although Gaia's children were a bit sad about their mother's death, and burdened with the responsibility of Earth.

Percy was the only child of Pontus, and he really enjoyed that. There was nobody to tell him to do anything, and he has his own rules. **(The opposite of what he said in the lightning Thief.)**

He wacked the bronze robot again, and it fell in pieces. He smiled about how easy it was defeat, and thought, _If only it was that easy…_

Percy walked back to the shed, and a little curly haired head popped out. "Pewcy!"

'Pewcy' smiled and squatted down, "Hi Emma!"

She lugged a huge club out of the wooden shed and dragged it to where Percy could see.

It was a big metal stick basically, with a bunch of spikes.

"Webecca said I couwd pick a weapon. I want dis one!" She gave Percy a toothless smile.

The little 4 year old sat down a poked it. She frowned. "I can't howd it do."

Percy reached in the shed a pulled out a little knife, then handed it to Emma.

"Why not this one?" The little blonde girl thought for a moment before she sprang up and grabbed it, running away down the hill yelling, "Pewcy helped meeeee!"

He shook his head a carried the club back to its place, wondering why such a big weapon was in there.

**END! Did ya like it? If you did (Or didn't) Drop a review! I want to continue this story, because I need to delete one of mine. Also, this plot is all mine. Nobody else's. For those who want to know, the camp is in Texas, near San Antonio to be exact. Percy is sort-of the makeshift leader for the camp…**

**Anyways, I need OCs for Camp Chaos, their ages ranging from 3 to 30.**

**Here is the form:**

**Only children of Titans and Primordials.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Parent (Both):**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Battle Stuff (Armor):**

**Weapon (And name, if you want):**

**Battle Style:**

**History:**

**Powers:**

**Skills (Baking and stuff like that, seriously.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Social life?:**

**Enemies:**

**Stuff I forgot:**

**Thanks for submitting one, (If you did)**

**This probably won't have a pairing, because I don't like pairing an OC with a main character…**

**But if you have any requests, that's fine! Tell me.**

**Also, I changed my name, most likely for the last time… I'm now Deoxys, an awesome Pokemon.**

**Little Tip From Deoxys: Watch Twitch Plays Pokemon.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**All together this was… 1116 words.**


End file.
